Modern consumer and industrial electronic devices require storage of information, such as digital photographs, electronic mail, calendar, or contacts. These devices can be electronic systems, such as notebook computers, desktop computers, servers, televisions, and projectors, and are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life. Increased capacity and cost reductions are an ongoing market demand for storage in these systems.
In the working environment, heavy usage of the storage devices can establish wear patterns that weaken the ability of the storage device to properly park the head actuation mechanism. The weakening of the ability to properly park the head actuation mechanism can cause the slider to remain in contact with the media through a power down. If the storage device has power removed while the heads remain engaged with the media, several permanent failure modes can occur. Examples of these failures can include the media motor fails to turn due to insufficient torque, permanent material transfer between the media and the slider, or tearing the slider off of the actuator mechanism. Any of these failures will destroy the ability of the storage device to function properly.